The Run Away
by honeydumplins
Summary: The main character faces many dangers.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise!

I woke up to the sound of screaming and the smell of smoke. I jumped out my bed and looked out the window; I couldn't believe what I saw. There was a man in armor; he was wearing a helmet so I couldn't see his face. He was holding back another person: This man had red hair (not normal red heads like his hair was _actually_ red!) and dragon wings. I closed my curtains and sat down on my bed. About 30 seconds later, the man with dragon wings crashed through my window as a normal person would, I screamed. He got up, and righted himself. He was on fire! "Are you okay?! You're on _fire_!" He looked down at me and the fire around him died down a little bit. "I'm fine … Just get out of here. Okay?" he faked the friendliest smile he could manage. I nodded and ran off. I looked back at saw the other person jump through the window. I ran out through the back door and into the forest, fire blazing around me. I knew there was village close by. Maybe I could go there and warn them. I ran faster untill I got to the nearby village. It was destroyed, my heart skipped a beat and I stood there… shocked.


	2. Chapter 2: My Mission

Now I was wondering around the village ruins, singed buildings and burning trees. "Hello? Anyone here?" I shouted. I heard a raspy and shy voice reply, "I am…" Then I heard someone whisper shout, "Bunni, you can't go telling random people where we are!" "Oh… Sorry…" I heard Bunni respond. I decided to tell them I was alright, "I won't hurt you I swear! I came here to warn you about something, but I think I'm too late…" I heard the other girl again "Well if you can stop it we'll play you a good amount of money!" "Really?" I was interested. I heard Bunni now "I… guess… Yeah stop it please! We'll pay you… I-I promise!" I nodded the realized they couldn't see me and yelled, "Okay! I'll do it!" Then I ran off. I obviously wasn't thinking the only thing on my mind was money.


	3. Chapter 3: Wait, I'm Confused

When I made it back to my village, it seemed like a ghost town… Like it's been abandoned for a long time, but I knew it wasn't. I hid behind a tree and watched the battle. Red head looked like he was winning… I stared at him for while then I noticed he also had curled horns and a tail. How could I not notice that before?! I felt incredibly stupid. Oh well… I looked around for something to defend myself with; I saw a sharp looking stick about a foot away. I creeped over and grabbed it. _Okay, okay… you can do this! Yeah… hopefully I won't die!_ I thought. So like an idiot I ran out into the middle of the battle, waving my stick and yelling "Stop! Stop! Stop!" The Helmet man fell to the ground because Red Head kicked him in the stomach. Then Red head just stared at me with his foot on the Helmet dude. Red head asked "What are _you_ doing here?" I stood there and stuttered "I- I came here to s-stop the f-fighting?" Red Head laughed. Then he went on to his knees and pulled something of Helmet dudes armor: It looked like some sort of crystal. Then Red head helped Helmet dude up. I stared in awe and said, "Y- you're helping him? What?"


	4. Chapter 4: Our names?

Red head looked at me and said, "Yeah, We're friends…" I shook my head and protested, "No! You guys _can't_ be friends! You were just fighting!" Helmet dude righted myself and said, "Friends fight." I looked at Helmet dude and whined, "Yeah but you guys were fighting like… You're gonna kill each other! Friends don't do that!" Red Head and Helmet Dude glanced at each other; Then Helmet Dude began to speak. "It's a little complicated but I'll try to explain… So, um… There was this crystal, right? And it controled me. So we fought, Then he pulled the crystal off my armor and… Yeah! Here we are now." Red head elbowed him and Laughed, "You suck at explaining!" I wanted to know they're names because I didn't want to always refer to them as Helmet dude and Red head, and when I'm done asking questions I'll head back to that Bunni girl and pretend I ended it so I can get some money. "Uh… Excuse me?" I looked up at the two men. Red Head looked back down at me and asked, "What?" I looked down shyly then asked, "W-what's your names?" Helmet dude smiled at me and said, "My name's Jayson, But you can call me Jay!" Red head answered, "My name? It's… Red." I tried not to laugh, "Red? Why Red?" He mumbled, "Because when Jay found me I didn't have a name and sense my hair is Red… He named me Red." Jay nodded. I looked around and said, "Well I gotta go. See ya!" I began to run but then Jay grabbed my arm. "You look about 15 I don't think you should be running around on your own." I sighed then grumbled "Fiinnnee! Let's go."


End file.
